yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 015
デュエル！！ | romaji = Kishidō Dyueru!! | english = | japanese translated = A Chivalrous Duel!! | alternate = | chapter number = 15 | japanese release = July 3, 2013 }} "A Chivalrous Duel!!" is the fifteenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published July 3, 2013 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kento Naito Turn 1: Yuma Yuma draws "Gogogo Gigas", while his hand contains "Ganbara Knight", "Ganbara Lancer", "Tasuke Knight", "ZW - Tornado Bringer" and "Xyz Revenge". Yuma Sets "Gogogo Gigas" (0/2200). Turn 2: Kento Kento draws "Noble Knight Artorigus", while his hand contains "Noble Knight Gawayn", "Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr", "Noble Arms - Gallatin", "Noble Arms of Destiny" and "Forbidden Chalice". Kento Normal Summons "Noble Knight Gawayn" (1900/500) and equips it with "Arfeudutyr". He uses the effect of "Afeudutyr", permanently reducing the ATK of "Gawayn" by 500 (1900 → 1400) to destroy a Set card. He destroys "Gogogo Gigas". He then equips "Gawayn" with "Noble Arms of Destiny" and "Noble Arms - Gallatin"; the latter increases the ATK of "Gawayn" by 1000 (1400 → 2400). "Gawayn" attacks Yuma directly (Yuma 4000 → 1600). Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws "Xyz Reception". He Normal Summons "Tasuke Knight" (1700/1000) and activates "Xyz Reception", letting him Special Summon a monster from his hand with the same Level as one he controls. He Special Summons "Ganbara Knight" (0/1800). Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He equips "Utopia" with the "ZW - Tornado Bringer" in his hand via that card's effect, increasing its ATK by 1300 (2500 → 3800). "Utopia" attacks "Gawayn" (Kento 4000 → 2600), but the effect of the equipped "Noble Arms of Destiny" prevents the destruction of "Gawayn" by battle. Turn 4: Kento Kento Normal Summons "Noble Knight Artorigus" (1800/1800). He overlays his two Level 4 "Noble Knight" monsters to Xyz Summon "Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Its effect allows Kento to equip "Artorigus" with up to three "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards from his Graveyard. He equips it with "Arfeudutyr", "Gallatin" (2000 → 3000) and "Destiny". Kento activates the effect of "Artorigus", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy Spell/Trap Cards on the field up to the number of "Noble Arms" cards he controls. He destroys "Tornado Bringer" ("Utopia" 3800 → 2500). He then equips "Artorigus" with "Noble Arms - Caliburn", increasing its ATK by 500 (3000 → 3500) and his own Life Points by 500 (Kento 2600 → 3100). Finally, he activates "Forbidden Chalice", increasing the ATK of "Utopia" by 400 (2500 → 2900) but negating its effects. "Artorigus" attacks and destroys "Utopia" (Yuma 1600 → 1000). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma draws "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force". As Kento controls an Xyz Monster that has at least one Overlay Unit, Yuma activates "Xyz Revenge", letting him Special Summon an Xyz Monster from his Graveyard and attach an Overlay Unit from his opponent's monster to it. He Special Summons "Utopia" (2500/2000) and attaches the Overlay Unit from "Artorigus". As his Life Points are 1000 or less, Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" with its Overlay Unit to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" twice, detaching two Overlay Units to increase its ATK by 500 for each, while decreasing that of "Artorigus" by 1000 for each ("Utopia Ray" 2500 → 3500, "Artorigus" 3500 → 1500). "Utopia Ray" attacks "Artorigus" (Kento 3100 → 1100), with the effect of the equipped "Noble of Arms of Destiny" preventing the destruction of "Artorigus" by battle. Yuma activates "Limited Barian's Force", Ranking-Up "Utopia Ray" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray V", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster his opponent controls and inflict damage to his opponent equal to its ATK. He destroys "Artorigus" (Kento 1000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.